


Beautiful Man

by AfricanSpaceQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanSpaceQueen/pseuds/AfricanSpaceQueen
Summary: Levi getting some stress reliever from you in the forest while having to watch Zeke.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Beautiful Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut so please be easy on me. Hope you enjoy.

Levi looks at the crates of wine in front of him with a frown on his face as his soldiers practically swarm around him begging for a taste of the valuable drink. Wine from Marley that was reserved for officers in the Military Police, being handed to him and his team in the forest. He contemplates sending the shipment back but his soldiers at that point practically beg and plead with him. He gives in after a while and tells them to knock themselves out. He won't have any of the wine himself because he's never been a person whose enjoyed alcohol and even when he drank a lot he could never really get drunk. Maybe it's because of his Ackerman genes, who knows at this point. 

It's dark now and his soldiers are a lot more content after having their wine which he supposes is fair, considering that they're stuck in a forest, helping him babysit a grown ass man, who he's currently staring daggers into. Levi doesn't trust Zeke and his secret plan. Why should he when he was the reason why the Survey Corps went home with nine soldiers. When he was the one responsible for turning the people of Ragako into titans. When he was responsible for killing Erwin. Just thinking about it makes Levi want to lunge at the bearded blonde sitting a couple of feet away from him, reading the book for what must seem like the fifth time already. He thinks about maybe giving him a different book to read, maybe he would do it if he had compassion for the man, but he doesn't. All he wants to do is rip him into shreds and give him the most painful death anyone can experience.

"If you glare at him any longer you might actually kill him," a voice says aloud. Levi turns his head over to the left ever so slightly to see you standing there, hand lazily placed on your hip.

"Shouldn't you be drinking that fancy Marleyean wine?"

"You know I don't drink. Besides, I don't have high tolerance," you reply. Levi thinks of the few times when you did drink back when everyone else was alive and when things were simpler and it never ended well. You always ended up having to have someone carry you to your rooms and your hungover made you a very frightening person.

You approach Levi and he glances at you lazily. Placing your hand on his shoulder you lean over to whisper into his ear, asking to speak to him, away from Zeke. When he frowns at you you give him a small smile telling him ever so softly, "You know you need it." He thinks about it for a couple seconds as you move your hand away from his shoulder before calling two of his soldiers, telling them to watch over Zeke while you and him went to go discuss some matters. You feel like giggling as you and Levi walk deeper into the forest where none of the other soldiers are currently located or where they can't see you, before you push him gently against the tree, giving him a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

"Are you sure you want this?" you whisper into his ear. It sends shivers down his body but he makes sure to not show that, choosing to give you a bored expression.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have let you drag me here."

"I like the sound of that." 

Grabbing onto his belt you start palming him and observe the way he tenses up. You smile a bit before taking off his belt and opening his pants ever so slowly. He wants to tell you to hurry up and just free him already because you're going so slow and it's clear that you're doing this on purpose. He grits his teeth as you finally free him and rub your hand up and down his shaft.

"I want to hear you moan so that everyone in the forest can hear you," you whisper against his lips before kissing him. You nip his bottom lip while you continue to rub your hand up and down his shaft, going a bit faster now. Levi moans against your lip before opening his mouth a bit to let you enter. He tastes like black tea which is nothing unusual, everyone knows that the captain likes his tea. He grabs the hand that's going up and down his shaft and pulls it away, almost causing him to whine from the lack of contact. 

"Get on your knees," he commands you. You give him a sultry smile before getting ready to get on your knees. Before you do Levi removes his cape and places it on the ground for you, ever the amazing gentleman that he is.

As you get on your knees and pull his underwear and pants down, you bite your lip in excitement. He's not huge but he's still quite beautiful. The coarse hair that leads to his shaft, the pre-cum glistening over the head of his shaft, and the veins surrounding it are all so beautiful to you. Placing a kiss on his hip bone you murmur something about him being such a beautiful man. He just scoffs before grabbing the back of your head and guiding it to his shaft for you to continue.

You give him one slow tantalizing lick under his cock which causes him to let out a soft groan. You give him little feather kisses here and there along the way before take him in your hot wet mouth. Levi shuts his eyes when you take him in and you smile to yourself before bobbing your head up and down. You make sure to use your tongue and swirl it around the head and at some points you try and take him either further into your mouth, which elicits a moan to erupt from his throat. Damn you and your mouth. 

At one point you let him go and he opens his eyes to see you giving him a dark seductive look before lifting his penis a little where your eyes practically light up in delight at what you're looking at.

"Hey what's with that look?" he pants. You don't give him a response, choosing to just darken your expression before taking his balls in your mouth. He feels his knees buckle a little bit when your mouth comes into contact with that area. You moan at that and Levi thinks to himself of course you would, because you knew this would happen. To make matters worse you rub your hand up and down his penis while sucking on his balls and Levi can't stop the moans that come out of his mouth and that are filling the quiet forest air. He feels like he's on cloud nine and the faster you rub him and the harder you suck on his balls, the more he feels like he's about to burst. It's been so long since he's gotten himself off and most of the time he usually can't because he gets frustrated too easily and embarrassed, but you manage to make all of that disappear.

You abandon his balls and go back to sucking him off, hollowing out your cheeks as you sense that he's about to ejaculate. His pants, moans, and scrunched up eyes are all so beautiful to you. You wish you had a way to keep this image in your head forever. 

All it takes is one long suck on his shaft before his eyes burst open and he's unloading all of his semen into your mouth. He kind of feels bad for not giving you a warning but that thought disappears quickly when he sees you eagerly sucking him off and swallowing his semen like it's a cup of the most expensive and glorious drink in the world. Your mouth leaves him with a pop and the sight of his semen coating your lips and dribbling down your chin should disgust him at the very least, but it doesn't. You lick the rest of it off of your lip before standing up and tucking him. You try to lean in to give him a kiss but he immediately pushes your mouth away with a scowl.

"I don't want your filthy mouth kissing me," he tells you while grabbing his cape off of the ground and smoothing his uniform. 

"I just had your cock in my mouth and you won't even kiss me? How rude," you pout. He scoffs and rolls his eyes before moving to walk back to the campsite where Zeke and his soldiers have gathered. You walk behind him admiring him. This ever so beautiful man.


End file.
